


Never Stop

by Nan_ette



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dates, Flirty malec, Fluff, Fluffy malec, M/M, Magnus is a flirt, Oneshot, Someone stop me, blushing alec is best alec, suggested by an anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan_ette/pseuds/Nan_ette
Summary: Requested from an anon: Malec prompt: Magnus staring at Alec's abs and Alec getting all blushy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies!  
> This was requested of me on Tumblr but I couldn't resist posting it on here as well.  
> I wrote this quickly because I knew I was going to be consumed in homework, so I might add a little extra because i'm sad with how short it is, who knows, but if you know then let me know!  
> No betas, all my mistakes  
> Happy reading!

Alec opened the bathroom door and strutted down the hallway, his bare feet on cold tile as he runs a towel through his wet hair, not paying attention to where he was going. His black pants hung dangerously low and his chest was dangerously ripped and bare. 

He can hear Magnus come to a stop at whatever he was doing in the kitchen and suck in a sharp breath, but Alec pays no mind to it as he walks over to the living room window to get a feel for the weather. 

He hums, considering his clothing options as he finishes drying his hair. “You think I should wear a jacket with the button down you picked out? It looks like it’s gonna rain,” he asks thoughtfully. 

When he doesn’t hear a peep from Magnus, he turns around. Magnus is staring at him, well, more like ogling his body, with his hand half raised to pour tea into two cups, his mouth slightly agape. Alec furrows his brow in confusion, not understanding Magnus’ reaction.

“Darling,” he purrs as he sets down the tea kettle and slowly walks over, adding a little sway to his hips. “I don’t think you should wear anything, ever again,” he says seductively with a new hunger in his eyes.

Alec catches on and tries to hide his grin by rubbing his fingers over his mouth as he tries to come up with something, anything to say, but this only makes matters worse.   
As Magnus reaches him, his eyes follow Alec’s fingers over his mouth and he smiles mischievously. Alec quickly lowers his hand and brings his behind his back, tightly grasping it as he stutters for words. His cheeks burn with blush. 

But Magnus is now staring at his beautiful, full lips as they open and close in an attempt to alleviate the sexual tension. Magnus gives Alec time to come up with something to say as he runs his eyes slowly down his body, taking in his broad shoulders and chest, all the way down to his abs and that perfect v leading down into his low hanging pants. 

“F-for our date…would a-uh, um, a black jacket look okay with the blue button down you picked out?” he asks, but knows Magnus isn’t paying attention to a word he is saying. Alec shakes his head and chuckles fondly, looking down to hide his blush.

Magnus reaches forward and gently eases his chin up with one finger. He steps forward until they are almost nose to nose. 

“Even after all these years,” he murmurs, looking into Alec’s wide hazel eyes, “I can still manage to make you blush, I’d say that’s a win,” he says, a sweet smile brought to his face.

Alec huffs and smiles at him but before he can get anything out Magnus’ lips are on him in a soft sweet kiss. He’s completely hypnotized by the gentleness at which Magnus approaches him. He reluctantly lets the kiss come to an end, but Magnus turns Alec’s head a fraction as he softly assails his neck with slow mouth kiss. Alec gives in and closes his eyes, leaning his head to the side. Magnus teases him with hints of his tongue, he grabs Magnus’ waist and tugs him closer, releasing a shaky breath. 

Magnus runs his hand through his now dry and disheveled hair, he slides his hands down over his broad shoulders, making his way down the hair on Alec’s chest, easing down his abs and finally wrapping around his waist as his kisses begin to follow. 

Alec shudders when his hands fleetingly glide over his body and he tightens his hands around Magnus. Magnus is down to his chest, kissing above his heart.

“I love you,” Alec says raggedly, his hands running up Magnus’ strong back and stopping at his shoulders to tug him up.

He brings their mouths a breath away from each other, and Magnus utters, “And I…” he says as he slides his hands back to Alec’s abs, “love your body,” he barely manages to say before releasing a laugh.

Blush brightens Alec’s cheeks as he turns his head away from the almost kiss. “Wow. You just love me for my body, I thought we had something special,” he says trying to act offended.

Magnus laughs lightly. “Well, it definitely is a perk,” he says playfully as he leans in for a kiss.

Alec turns his head away again. “Nope, no kiss for you. You’ve lost all kissing privileges,” he says as he releases Magnus and walks toward their bedroom to get dressed. 

Magnus pouts but stands his ground. “Oh please, you know that never works,” he crosses his arms defiantly.

Alec turns around in the door way and raises his brows, giving him a try-me- look. He wasn’t messing around. He walks into their room and lets the door begin to close.

“Oh come on!” Magnus pleads before running to catch the door before it closes. He enters the room and closes the door so Chairman won’t disturb them.

“Alexander I’m sorry-mmf” he says as he turns around and is attacked by Alec’s lips and his hands cradling his face. Magnus is shocked at first, his eyes close and he sighs in content as he wraps his arms around Alec’s neck, pulling him closer, always closer.

Alec teases his bottom lip with his tongue, and as Magnus is about to open up for him, ready for a full on make out, he pulls back. He grins at Magnus’ pout and chuckles lightly.

He tucks a loose strand of hair behind Magnus’ ear. “After all these years,” he says softly, “you’re still fun to tease.”

Magnus huffs and pulls him into a quick kiss. “Go get ready before I change my mind about a romantic date and smother you with love on our bed.”

Alec chuckles and swats at his butt as he passes Magnus, laughing as he gasps exaggeratedly.

Thirty minutes later, both gentlemen dressed and ready for a night on the town with their beautiful significant other, just couldn’t keep it in their pants. They ended the night laying naked in bed, their nice clothes strewn about the room, hair that was gelled back now pointing in every direction, bodies covered in sweat, sweet bliss in every smile and gentle caress, takeout food boxes laying empty on the end of the bed as they curled up and watched movies. 

Magnus rested his hand on Alec’s abs and sighed contentedly. “I was right, you never should wear anything.”

Alec tried to conceal his blush by kissing Magnus’ forehead, but Magnus knew the effect he had on him and he joined in his light laughter. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos fuel the energy my fingers need to write!   
> I'm a huge fan of fluffly malec, so if you have any requests ask on my tumblr account: nanf1c  
> Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to smile :)  
> Enjoy the rest of your days my darlings!  
> (Also fuck hiatus! But yay fanfiction!)


End file.
